Life comes from Death
by Delta-Girl
Summary: THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON STANDBY AS I DO NOT HAVE THE INTERNET AT HOME. I AM ON HOLIDAYS AND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO TELL YOU ALL. PLEASE BE PATIENT AS I WILL BE GETTING THE NET SOON. THANKYOU
1. Hermione's loss

A/N: Hey everyone. I know I have an unfinished story on here but I just had to put this up and see if anyone liked it…I have so many ideas for this story so if you don't like this chapter I'll…I'll figure something out. Please review.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot!

_**Chapter One: Hermione's loss.**_

Hermione Granger walked through the darkening cemetery where her best friend had been laid to rest. She walked up to his grave, which was next to his parents. She placed a small bunch of white roses on the fresh earth next to the headstone that had been placed on the grave only recently. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment. Even now, two weeks later, Hermione could not believe that Harry Potter had taken his own life. She had been there the day he pulled his wand on himself and muttered the killing curse that ended his short life. The memory of that day haunted Hermione in her dreams, dark rings around her eyes were a tell tale sign that she was deprived of sleep. She had also stopped going to work as well. A single tear fell down her cheek as she turned and walked away from his grave. Hermione was devastated beyond words. Harry Potter had not only been her best friend, he had also been her lover. For the last 5 years since leaving Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry had lived together, shared their lives with each other and had a child together. Lily Anne was now the only remaining Potter. Hermione was grateful to be blessed with a beautiful daughter who was just reaching her 4th birthday. She knew she had to be strong for her child and as painful as it was, Hermione had to let go of Harry.

Hermione walked away from the cemetery and headed for a deserted street so that she could apperate to the Burrow to pick up her daughter. Molly Weasley had offered to watch her so that Hermione could go to the cemetery. Molly was like Hermione's mother. Less than a year after she had finished at Hogwarts, Hermione's parent's died in a car accident and Hermione moved in with the Weasley's under Molly's orders. Molly wanted to keep and eye on her. Harry asked her to move into his tiny flat almost 2 months later and when Lily arrived 6 months later they moved to a nice two bedroom apartment 15 minutes from Ottery St Catchpole. Hermione had been staying with the Weasley's since Harry's death. She couldn't face being in the house and sleeping in the same room in which he had killed himself. Molly understood and had told Hermione that she could stay as long as she wanted.

Walking through the quiet town of Godric's Hollow, Hermione found a quiet street to apperate. She looked in every direction to make sure no one was watching and concentrated hard on her destination. With a loud crack, Hermione was standing outside The Burrow. The smell of Molly's cooking was wafting through the air and Hermione smiled knowing that this was going to be another delicious home cooked meal. Nobody looked up when Hermione walked in. She didn't mind though because it meant nobody could see her silent tears. Molly's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Is that you Hermione dear?" she called.

"Yes Molly. I'll be in there soon, just need to wash my hands." Hermione called back from the stairs. She rushed up to the bathroom. Instead of washing her hands, Hermione splashed the ice-cold water over her face. She stood there for a few moments, staring at her reflection before drying her face and heading back down to the kitchen.

"What can I do to help?" Hermione asked. As much as she asked, Molly wouldn't let her help but Hermione tried every night anyway.

"Nothing. Like I have told you, I cook around here. You get to look after that gorgeous daughter of yours." Molly smiled kindly.

"Yeah I know. How was she today?"

"Same as everyday these last 2 weeks. Missing her…" Molly stopped talking and looked at Hermione sadly.

"It's ok Molly. I need to know this to help her heal as well. Where is she?"

"Out in the field with Fred, George and Ginny. They are having a nice game of quidditch."

"Oh. Well I might go find them. Seeing as though you wont let me do anything."

"That's right. Go find your daughter. Dinner is almost ready anyway so can you get them to all come and wash their hands?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks Molly."

"For what dear?"

"Everything. Looking after Lily and me like you are. Taking us in and feeding us, giving us somewhere to stay…I can't imagine what it would be like sleeping in that…" Hermione's voice faulted a little. Molly walked over to her and embraced her. Before Hermione knew what was happening, the protective wall she had built crumbled and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"That's the way. Let it out let it all out. No point bottling it up now. You have to grieve as well Hermione."

"B-but I-I have t-to be st-strong for L-Lily." Hermione said through her sobs.

"Yes but you also have to grieve yourself. Your no good to Lily if you become some angry woman now are you?"

"I-I guess not."

Once the tears had subsided, Hermione thanked Molly again and set off to the far field to find her daughter. She heard angry yells as she neared the fence surrounded by trees. She recognised one of them as Ginny's.

"How could you loose her? What if Hermione found out? She has just lost her boyfriend; imagine if she lost her daughter just because you two thought it would be fun to take her farther than what Hermione told you? If I hadn't come after you who knows what would've happened." Ginny yelled. Hermione rounded the trees and came into the clearing. Lily rushed over to hug her mother. Hermione picked her up and stared angrily at Fred and George.

"What's this I hear about you two loosing my daughter?" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione!" said Fred in surprise.

"Don't you Hermione me Fred Weasley!" Hermione cried sounding rather like Molly, "answer my question."

"The thing is Lily wanted to so we…"

"Lily is four years old. I am her mother and I specifically asked you to stay within these yards. Where did you take her?" Hermione spat angrily at them while checking to make sure Lily wasn't hurt in any way.

"They took her over the hill Hermione." Ginny said glaring at the twins who were staring at Hermione in shock because of the way Hermione was yelling at them.

"WHAT? There are deadly creatures over there. How could you be so irresponsible?" Hermione glared at Fred and George before storming back to the Burrow, carrying Lily and closely followed by Ginny whom Hermione was ignoring.

"Mione…Hermione wait. HERMIONE!" Ginny called. Hermione spun around glaring at Ginny.

"What?" she snapped.

"Whoa Hermione. If I hadn't come to play Quidditch after I finished helping mum, Lily would still be out there. They got off the brooms and Lily ran into the woods."

Ginny said hurriedly, trying to explain what happened.

"Don't go blaming my daughter for what those to idiots did!"

"I'm not blaming Lily. She wouldn't have run off if the twins didn't take her over there in the first place."

"How did you find her?"

"I used a spell that mum taught me. It points you in the direction of whatever you have lost or what you are looking for."

"I'm sorry I snapped. Fred and George just made me so angry!"

"No need to apologise Mione. If I was you I would have snapped as well."

Hermione smiled at Ginny who smiled back. Hermione let Lily go and took hold of her hand. The three females walked into the Burrow through the kitchen door. Molly was standing over the stove checking that the food was all cooking properly. Hermione left Ginny with her mum and went up stairs to wash the dirt that always seemed to appear on her active four year old.

"Mummy why were you yelling at Uncle Fred and Uncle George?" Lily asked.

"Because they took you to a place that Mummy doesn't want you to go."

"But I asked them to take me to them woods." Lily said defensively.

"I know but there are animals that might hurt you in there. When you are older you can go."

"Ok Mummy." Lily smiled at her mother and let Hermione wash her face and hands. They went back to the kitchen and Lily went into the lounge room to play a game of exploding snap with Ron. He was great with her and always let her win.

Hermione busied herself by setting the table and ignored Fred and George when they walked in. She shot them both a dirty look to let them know not to come near her. Instead they went into the lounge room to play with Ron and Lily.

Dinner that night was unusually quiet. Fred and George didn't make their usual comments and Hermione didn't talk at all.

"Hermione dear can you help me with the dishes?" Molly asked when everyone had finished dessert, _(Blueberry pie and Ice-cream.)_.

"Yeah sure." Hermione replied. Everyone else went off to do their own thing and Ginny took Lily upstairs to take a bath. Hermione cleared the table and grabbed a tea towel as Molly started washing up. Hermione stayed silent until Molly asked her what was wrong.

"I saw you give the twins a look when they walked in earlier. Did they do something to you?" she asked. Hermione looked at Molly and sighed.

"They did do something. They took my daughter over the hill and she ran off into the woods. Who knows what would have happened to her if Ginny hadn't gone out there to play Quidditch with them. It was the spell you taught her that found Lily."

"I'll kill them. I swear I will. Those two are more trouble than they are worth." Molly said through gritted teeth, "Is Lily ok?" she added in a much warmer tone.

"Yeah she is fine. Ginny was blasting the boys when I got there and I had a few words to say to them myself."

"No wonder they were quiet." Molly said in a tone that told Hermione she had done the right thing, "I am going to say something to them later."

"No. Don't worry about it. I told them off and I'm not leaving Lily with them again." Hermione told her.

"So you shouldn't. I will still be having my words with them. They are completely out of control. Taking a four year old into those dangerous woods…honestly I don't know where I went wrong with those two."

Molly and Hermione finished the rest of the dishes in silence. It wasn't late but Hermione was tired. Molly had given Hermione and Lily Percy's old room and being 8:30pm, it was way past Lily's bedtime so Hermione took her freshly bathed daughter upstairs to get her ready for bed. Ever since Harry had died, Hermione had been letting Lily sleep with her. There was a double bed and a single bed in Hermione's new room but the single bed was only ever used if Lily got tired during the day. Hermione locked the bedroom door and walked over to the bed where she pulled back the covers and lifted Lily into it. Being short like her mother, Lily couldn't quite get her legs up and need the help. They snuggled in together and Hermione extinguished the torches with a quick wave of her wand. Soon both mother and daughter were fast asleep.

Hermione woke early the next morning. Lily was still asleep. She got out of bed quietly so as not to wake her daughter and grabbed her towel so she could have a shower. Most of the Weasley's were treading on eggshells around her like she was a time bomb that could explode at any minute. Molly was even doing it and Hermione hated it. They all thought she was some lost poor girl because of what Harry had done. Fred and George were the only ones who weren't acting any different. Hermione thanked them in her mind for that. When they took Lily over the hill, Hermione had of course been angry but at the same time she was grateful that they did. It showed her that they weren't going to act different just because her boyfriend, the man she loved had left this world.

Hermione had a quick shower, got dressed and went back to check on Lily. She was still asleep so Hermione made her way downstairs to have some breakfast. Molly was in the kitchen as usual. Hermione went over to the sink where Molly was standing and started helping her prepare their usual breakfast of bacon and eggs. Hermione liked Molly's cooking but she thought nothing compared to the food at Hogwarts. In her 7th and final year at the Wizarding School, Hermione had given up her organization, S.P.E.W. It had gone nowhere and she realised there was more to life then trying to free house elves when they didn't want to be freed. Dobby had been the exception, although he had received the worst treatment while he had been the Malfoy's house elf. Hermione thought that had he been serving a kinder wizarding family, he might not have taken to being a free house elf as well.

"How are you feeling today dear?" Molly asked kindly. Hermione took a few seconds to answer.

"Oh well…there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about." Hermione said truthfully.

"What is it dear?"

"Well…I was just wondering…everyone seems to be treating me like a time bomb. I know I just lost Harry but everyone else did as well. I may have been his girlfriend and the mother of his child but you were like his mother and I know he thought of you as one."

"Really. Harry thought of me as a mother? I never knew, bless him."

"Molly. Why is everyone walking around on eggshells?"

"Hermione dear. We just weren't sure how to act around you."

"Well act normal. It is making me more depressed with the way everyone is acting."

"Ok Hermione dear. I will tell everyone to act normal. I expect they will want to."

"Thankyou. I just want to get over…forget about it. I know I have to grieve and I will but I can't do it while everyone is acting like this."

"I am sorry dear."

"That's ok. You didn't know how to act and I understand that. I would've been the same had I been in your position."

"Well like I said, I will tell everyone to behave like themselves."

Hermione smiled and started to set the table. Molly gave her a quick look and disappeared up the stairs. She came back down a few minutes later and gave Hermione a look that told her she had just told the Weasley's to all act normal, which they did and Hermione was extremely grateful to them all. She went upstairs when the Weasley family had come down for breakfast and woke up her daughter. Lily was a little pale when Hermione woke her but as she had a cold Hermione wasn't that worried. Mother and Daughter went down to the kitchen for breakfast and spent an enjoyable day helping Molly prepare for the upcoming Easter celebrations.

**A/N: Hey well this chapter was fairly long but it needed to be...I hope people like this story...I have finished typing my other one, The Great Battle and I'm currently writing the sequel to it. The idea for this one just popped into my head one day so I started typing it...Please Review.**


	2. Finding out

**A/N: Here is chapter 2…I only put this story up tonight and I've already gotten 2 reviews. When I put my first story up it took everyone ages to review. Thanks to the two people who reviewed and liked my story!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter Two: Finding Out.**_

It had been a little over two months since Harry's death. Hermione had moved into another apartment with Lily and was finally getting her life back together. Molly didn't want her to go but Hermione knew it was time to get her life back together. She would never fully be over Harry but she couldn't go on living like a zombie for the rest of her life.

Hermione was getting Lily ready to take her to see her Grandparents when she suddenly realized something. She ran over to where she had hung her calendar and checked the dates. She stared at the calendar in horror. It was the 13th of June…she was late. Hermione didn't have time to think that she might be pregnant and in any case she certainly didn't want to be especially now that Harry was gone. Instead she put it down to stress and continued getting Lily ready. She had taught Lily how to side-along apperate and that was how she got to her parents house. They were pleased to see them both. Hermione pushed her worries out of her mind and enjoyed her day with her parents, Luke and Renée Granger.

That night, after she had put Lily to bed, Hermione's mind wandered to what she had realized earlier. She knew that there was a chance she could be pregnant and thought that maybe she should get a test done. A muggle home pregnancy test would be fairly accurate.

"I'll get it tomorrow!" she said to herself. Deciding to worry about it then, Hermione went and had a nice long hot bath to relax and then watched a bit of telly before going to bed.

The next day Hermione woke up feeling both worried and anxious. She knew what the day could potentially hold for her and that made her feel all kinds of different emotions. She got out of bed and slowly dressed. As she pulled her light blue singlet top, Lily came bouncing in the room wearing a purple sequin dress, long stripy socks and thongs. Hermione laughed at her and led her back into her bedroom across the hall and chose something for her to wear that matched her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at Lily and they went into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No. What about some porridge?"

"I don't like porridge. It taste yucky."

"I thought you loved it."

"Not no more. Daddy loved it too. That's why it tastes yucky. Mummy when is Daddy coming home?" Hermione looked at Lily whose eyes were filled with sadness. She got down to her level and hugged her.

"Honey. Daddy can't come back. He went to heaven remember?"

"Why?"

"Because he had to. He is watching us both though."

"But I want him here now. I miss him." A tear fell down her cheek followed by more. Hermione held Lily close as she cried, "He left us didn't he Mummy? He didn't want to be with us anymore did he?"

"No honey he wanted to be with us he just couldn't. He was sick."

"Will I ever see him again?"

"You will see him again one day but not for a long time."

"OK Mummy. You wont leave me will you?"

"Of course I wont. I promise. Now why don't we have some breakfast?"

Lily nodded and Hermione poured two bowls of cornflakes and poured milk in them. She sprinkled sugar over both of them and took them over to the dining room table. Hermione and Lily ate in silence and when she was finished, Lily went into the lounge room and turned the telly onto the cartoon channel. Hermione cleaned up the breakfast dishes and then put Lily's shoes on for her, grabbed her handbag and headed out the door. She was only going to go to the chemist to get the test and then straight back home to do it. When she arrived at the chemist she was pleased to see it was almost empty. She grabbed a pregnancy test off the shelf and paid for it at the counter. She took hold of Lily's hand and went back home. When they got back, Hermione set Lily up in front of the telly with her favorite video (My Little Pony) and went into the bathroom. She read the instructions on the leaflet in the test kit box and followed them. She couldn't bring herself to look and when the allocated five minutes was up it took all of her strength to look back at the test strip. When she saw the two pink lines she burst into tears. She was going to have another child to Harry and him being dead made it more complicated. She was barely hanging in raising Lily and coming to terms with the fact that she was now a single mother. Being pregnant was the last thing Hermione needed but there was nothing she could do now. Abortion was not an option and she could never give a baby up for adoption. It wasn't that she didn't want another child just that the timing was wrong. She didn't have anyone to support her. She would have to get a test done by a doctor to confirm the pregnancy test even though it was 99.99 accurate. Hermione threw the wrapper in the bin, covered the test in toilet paper and took it to her room. She hid it in the drawer beside her bed along with the test that had confirmed her first pregnancy. After that, Hermione went out to the lounge room to check on Lily who was singing along to a song on her video. Smiling at her daughter, Hermione walked over to the side table that held her parchment, inkbottles and quills.

_Dear St Mungo's,_

_I would like to make an appointment to see about getting a pregnancy confirmed. I have already done a muggle test but would like to take yours as it is 100 accurate and there is some doubt in my mind about my pregnancy. Any time is suitable for me._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_46 Stapleton Road_

_Surrey._

Hermione checked the letter before tying it to her owl, Mallee. She took her beautiful white owl, which was Hedwig's daughter (Hedwig passed away a year ago), to the window and watched as she flew off into the distance. After standing at the window for a few minutes, Hermione went into the kitchen and made two chicken sandwiches, one for her and one for Lily. She took them into the lounge room with two glasses of orange juice and Lily and her ate their lunch while watching My Little Pony. Hermione washed up the lunch dishes when they had finished eating and then decided to read a book to Lily who was slowly learning to read. Lily was exceptionally bright for the age of four. She could write her full name and telephone number and had a very good memory. She remembered every phone number she had and knew which one was the right one to ring if she became lost. Hermione never let her daughter out of her site and when they went anywhere, Hermione always made Lily hold her hand.

Two days later Mallee returned. Hermione opened the sealed letter and read it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Your appointment is on the 19th June at 11:30am. You will be told which doctor will see you when you arrive. Please bring this letter with you as confirmation of your appointment._

_Thank you,_

_St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies._

Hermione looked at the calendar and saw that it was only the 15th. She had to wait another four days before finding out whether or not she was pregnant again. She didn't know any of the doctors at St Mungo's but decided to go there instead of a muggle hospital. She had Lily at a muggle hospital in London and had always said that when she fell pregnant again she would give birth at St Mungo's.

The next four days went by pretty fast and before Hermione knew it, Wednesday 19th had rolled around. Lily woke her that morning by jumping on her bed. Hermione had told her the night before that she was going to Molly's for a little while and Lily had been positively delighted. There was always something to do at The Burrow.

Hermione showered while Lily had breakfast and then got a bath ready for Lily. Her appointment wasn't until 11:30am and it was only 9:30am.

At 11am, Hermione traveled to The Burrow with Lily by Floo powder. Hermione had quit her job at St Mungo's because she couldn't handle going back and had told the Weasley's that she was going job hunting and didn't want to drag Lily all around London with her so that she didn't get asked where she was going. She had a quick cup of coffee and then apperated to St Mungo's. She went over to the welcome witch who told her to go to floor 3. There was a ward set up just for pregnant witches. Hermione took the elevator and went over to the reception desk and showed the wizard her letter. He nodded after reading it and checked to see which doctor would be seeing her.

"The doctor you are seeing wishes for you to wait until he sees you for you too know whom he is." The wizard told her. Hermione looked at him curiously before thanking him and taking a seat in the waiting area. She picked up an old edition of The Daily Prophet and began reading it. She smiled a little when she realized how old it actually was. The article she had turned to was:

DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE!

That article was from her fourth year at Hogwarts when the Triwizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts. That was when Rita Skeeter had been sneaking around Hogwarts as an unregistered Animagus. Hermione, being the smartest witch in her year, had figured it out herself and after keeping Rita in a glass jar since just before the last task up until when they arrived in London after school had finished for the year, the evil witch had not written anything derogatory about anyone due to fear of being caught for being unregistered Animagus.

"Granger." Came a vaguely familiar voice. Hermione looked and too her horror she saw Draco Malfoy standing there in the Healer uniform.

"Yes Granger. I am your doctor. I hand picked you actually." Draco gave her his usual smirk.

"Why did you pick me? What makes you think I want you to be my doctor? You're the reason Professor Dumbledore is dead. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you examine me let alone deliver my child." Hermione half yelled at him.

"I was under the Imperius curse thank you very much. Dumbledore was dying and to save my parents I had to act as though I was working for You Know Who! Dumbledore, Snape and I had planned to kill Dumbledore. He left a letter or are your ugly little ears to precious to hear the facts?" Draco snarled at Hermione. She glared back at him. He was right. She hadn't been told any of this. Even now 6 years after Dumbledore's death, Hermione had been convinced that Malfoy had acted on his own accord. If this were true why would he be working at St Mungo's where he could kill as many witches as he wanted?

"I thought so." Malfoy muttered breaking into Hermione's thoughts, "Now can we get onto your appointment? I do have other patients to see you know."

"Fine but I'm warning you…If you harm me in any way I will make sure you are locked away for the rest of your life." Hermione told him.

"Well I guess I should keep my curses to myself then hadn't I? Lets go then. Room 3. It's up the hall on the left. I'll be there in a minute." Hermione nodded and walked off up the hall. Draco watched her.

_Damn she's hot! What am I thinking? It's Granger!_

Draco pushed these thoughts out of his head and walked over to put the file from his previous patient into the filing cabinet before retrieving Hermione's and making his way to the room he had told Hermione to go to. He closed the door behind him and turned to look at Hermione.

"So you want a pregnancy test?" He asked in a professional manner whilst consulting his notes.

"Yes. I have already done a home pregnancy test but I wanted it confirmed." Hermione told him.

"Right well take a seat on the bed over there and lift up your shirt."

Hermione did as she was told and Malfoy pulled out his wand.

"Pregnosis" he muttered. A white light shone from Hermione's stomach. Malfoy murmured another spell and the white light disappeared.

"The white light confirms that you are in fact pregnant. How far along do you think you are?"

"3 months." Hermione answered.

"OK. I can determine that for you with another spell." Malfoy muttered another spell and this time a bright blue 3 issued from Hermione's stomach, "You were right. Your 3 months along. Does Potter know?"

Hermione looked at him with such a piercing stare that Malfoy actually stepped back a little.

"Haven't you heard? Harry is dead you twit. Of course he doesn't know!" Hermione spat angrily at him as her eyes burned with tears.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know." Malfoy said looking extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah well keep your mouth shut in future. Is that all you have to do? Can I go now?" Hermione had become quite angry.

"Ye-yes. I want you to come back in two weeks for a checkup."

"Fine. Do I pay now? I would rather pay now then later if I can."

"You can pay at the desk."

Hermione walked out without saying another word and paid the required 3 Galleons and left before Malfoy had came out of the room.

_Shit! I hadn't heard that. I wonder when Potter died?_ Draco thought to himself. He walked out into the corridor still thinking about it and filed Hermione's notes. _I really put my foot in it there. _He thought before pulling out his next patients file.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. If I have made any mistakes or anything let me know. I have read through this but I could've missed something. Thanks.**


	3. Telling Everyone

**A/N: Oh my god! I can't believe you all like this story. The reviews are what are keeping me going so keep 'em comin'. Thanks heaps for all your support. Here is the third chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter related characters, only the plot.**

_**Chapter Three: Telling everyone.**_

Hermione decided to take the underground as close as she could to The Burrow. She needed the thinking time.

_How could he say that? How could he not know about Harry? It was all over the Daily Prophet: Chosen One has tragically died. Circumstances are unknown at this stage. God how thick is he? _Hermione thought bitterly. Her thoughts crossed to the reason she had seen Malfoy in the first place. She thought about waiting to tell the Weasley's and her parents but being 3 months pregnant already, she would start showing soon. The train pulled into the station that Hermione had to get off and she found an empty street where she could apperate without being seen. She arrived at the Burrow with a crack and began walking up the path towards the Weasley's front door. She walked in without knocking and headed for the kitchen. Molly was always in there even if she wasn't cooking.

"Mummy!" Lily cried running up to Hermione.

"Hello my little princess. Where you good for Nanny?"

"Yeah…Nanny gave me ice-cream."

"So I can see." Lily had ice cream all over her shirt. Hermione smiled at Lily and hugged her.

"How did you go today Hermione dear?" Molly asked curiously.

"Well…I didn't really go job hunting today. I went somewhere else."

"Excuse me?" Molly said raising her eyebrows.

"I…I had an appointment…at St Mungo's."

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Molly rushed over and checked her temperature.

"Molly I'm fine…well…I'm…I'm pregnant." Whatever Molly had been expecting it certainly wasn't that. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Hermione with shock.

"Your…Really? Are you serious? How? Of course I know how! Oh my god!" Molly cried.

"I don't want…not now…why now Molly?" Hermione said suddenly as tears fell down her face.

"Oh Hermione…I'm so sorry…I didn't think…GINNY!" Molly pulled Hermione into a tight hug while Lily watched on surprised that her mother was crying. Ginny hurried into the room.

"Can you please take Lily somewhere…now." Ginny saw that Hermione was crying and immediately grabbed Lily's hand and steered her out of the kitchen.

"Come sit down Hermione." Molly led a very distraught Hermione over to the kitchen table and sat her down. She then pulled a chair close to Hermione and sat down herself.

"Why did this have to happen? How am I meant to cope with two children on my own?" Hermione sobbed. Ginny had made Ron take Lily and came into the kitchen. She was busy making tea for the three of them but Hermione didn't mind her being in there.

"Hermione you know I will always be here to help you ok. Anytime and any day."

"I…I don't want this baby…but I can't get rid of it either…" Hermione had calmed down a little.

"You will work through this I know you will. You're the strongest person I know." Ginny smiled reassuringly at her. Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"God look at me…I'm being a bloody sook." Hermione wiped her eyes on the tissue that Molly passed her.

"No your not…you've been through so much in the last 2 months. This is the last thing you need at the moment." Ginny said putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"I…I'm going to keep it…I have to." She told them both.

"I'm glad to hear that." Molly said.

"Molly…would I be asking to much of you if I asked you to have Lily tonight? I just need some space."

"Hermione you could never ask too much of me. Of course I will take Lily tonight."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this. From both of you." Hermione hugged Molly and Lily and then went to find Lily who was playing exploding snap with Ron in the lounge room. She told her daughter that she was staying at the Burrow for the night and Lily was positively delighted. Hermione gave her a hug and a kiss before appariting home. Lily had clothes at the Weasley's so Hermione didn't have to worry about going back.

A few days later, Hermione was getting ready to go to her parents house, Lily was having a bath so Hermione decided to use this time to work out her finances. She had to make sure she could afford another child but even if it meant having to make some sacrifices she wasn't fussed. These past few days she had been thinking a lot. With that came her becoming fond of having another child…another part of Harry alive in her forever.

"Mummy can I get out now?" came Lily's sweet voice from the bathroom.

"Hang on sweetie…let me get you a towel." At that moment though Lily came with her frog towel on.

"I already got one Mummy." She smiled brightly and began dancing around the dining room. Hermione watched her and smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"I'm gonna get you…" Hermione smiled looking at Lily playfully. She chased after her and Lily screamed with delight and giggled as Hermione caught up with her, scooped her up and began tickling her. Hermione loved the sound of her giggle as it made her laugh.

"Mum…Dad are you home?" Hermione called out. It was a little while later and she had arrived at her parents house ready to tell them that she was pregnant. She was standing on their front porch, one hand enclosed tightly around Lily's the other was ringing the doorbell and knocking. No one was answering so Hermione looked in the overgrown plant hanging near the door. The Granger's had always left a spare key for her there and Hermione was pleased to see it was still hidden there. She took it out and slipped it in the lock. The door clicked and she turned the doorknob letting the front door creak open slowly.

"Mum? Dad?" She called.

"We're in here honey." Came her mother's voice. Lily slipped her hand out of her mother's tight grip and ran towards the direction of her grandmother's voice.

"Nanna! Poppy!" She cried flinging her arms around them each. Hermione walked in to the kitchen where her parents were. She put her handbag on the counter and gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mum. Hey dad. How are you both?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why didn't you answer the door? I knocked and called out." Hermione said frowning slightly.

"Sorry we were out the back…we were right down in the veggie garden…sorry sweetie."

"Oh that's fine. Er…I have something to tell you both…it is important." Hermione took a seat at the table…Lily had run off into the room she slept in whenever she stayed here.

"What is it sweetheart?" Hermione's dad asked.

"Well…I'm…I'm having another baby. I'm already three months along." Hermione told them quietly. Luke looked from his daughter to his wife, Renee. Her eyes were wide with shock but then her face softened and a happy tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh really Hermione? This is great news…" she whispered hugging her daughter.

"Yeah I know…at first I was really shocked. I didn't want it because…because I'll be alone but I have warmed to the idea and I know I'll manage."

"We should celebrate. You can invite your friends…the Weasley's isn't it?" Hermione nodded, "and we will have a party here." Luke announced smiling proudly. Luke and Renee hugged Hermione tightly and Renee even rubbed the little bump that was her second grandchild.

"Does Lily know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you guys first. I'm going to tell her now." Hermione said standing up and heading off to find her daughter.

"Do you think she is coping?" Renee asked her husband.

"Yeah…I think she is. It must be hard for her though. I mean with Harry being gone and all. She is strong like you so I know she will be ok." Luke smiled and gave his wife a kiss.

"Lily…where are you?" Hermione called as she went into the bedroom and saw that her daughter was not there. A small voice came from somewhere.

"You have to find me Mummy."

Hermione chuckled and walked over to the bed. She got down on the ground and pulled the covers up. Lily was lying under there with a grin plastered on her face.

"Got ya!" Hermione laughed tickling Lily who cackled wildly.

Hermione helped her out from under the bed and smiled at her.

"I want to ask you something Lily."

"Ok Mummy.

"How would you like a brother or sister?"

"Like how Uncle Ron and Aunty Ginny are?"

"Yeah like them. Would you like one for you?"

"Yeah coz then I could have someone else to play with. Can we go buy one?"

Hermione laughed before answering causing Lily to frown.

"You can't buy one honey. Mummy has one growing in her tummy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Mummy's tummy is going to be getting bigger and bigger for a few months and then when it can't get any bigger I have to go to a hospital and when I come out you will have a baby brother or sister."

"Can I see it now?"

"Not yet. We can see it on a T.V. screen soon though."

"OK then. How long until your tummy can't get bigger?"

"Put your hands up and I'll show you." Lily put her hands up and Hermione put three fingers down for her.

"Can you count that many?"

Lily concentrated very hard.

"One…two…three…four…eight…six…"

"No no. Here let me help you. OK. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven. That makes seven, which means in seven months we will be able to see your brother or sister. Can you wait that long?"

"I guess. Wow Mummy…What does Nanna and Poppy say?"

"There happy…are you happy?"

"Yep. I have someone else to play with soon." Lily smiled and started playing with her Bratz dolls. Hermione watched her for a little while and then went back into the kitchen to spend some time with her parents. The idea of being pregnant and not having Harry around to be there was slightly scary but Hermione knew she could manage. She had her parents and the Weasley's to help her.

**A/N: Well some of you have been wondering who the father of Hermione's baby is and I think this chapter answers that question. If not you will have to wait for chapter 5. R&R.  
Oh and if you haven't read it already check out my other story, The Great Battle.**


	4. Collapse

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for your reviews. Sorry if it is a little boring. If you keep reading I promise things will eventually become interesting. Here's chapter four.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot…wish I did own Harry Potter though!**

_**Chapter Four: Collapse.**_

Life for Hermione at the moment had both its ups and downs. Of course she was still grieving for Harry and thought about him everyday. Lily never mentioned her father and Hermione was grateful for that. How do you explain over and over again to a four year old that her Dad was never coming back?

It had been two weeks since Hermione found out she was pregnant and now she had to make another appointment. She had been putting this off because Draco Malfoy would be her doctor. Realising that if she didn't make an appointment and something was wrong with her baby she would never know. She wrote a letter much like the first one only this time explaining she need to have a check up. She tied it to Mallee's leg and watched as the owl flew off.

The next day Mallee returned with a reply from St Mungo's.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We have booked your appointment for the 28th June at 2pm. Please be here before your appointment time to ensure that you don't loose your appointment. If this time is unsuitable for you or you arrive late please reschedule at the reception desk. _

_Thankyou,_

_St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies._

"The 28th?" Hermione cried, "Today's the 28th. Bloody hell. LILY! Come on sweetie we have to go. Mummy has an appointment in 20 minutes. Come on you can go the special way." Hermione was talking about apparition. She called it the special way because the only time she took Lily with her like that was when she was good but now that she was in a hurry she decided to appirate to St Mungo's. Lily came running out and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. Hermione picked up her handbag, shoved the letter into it and was gone with a crack. She arrived in the appiration centre of the hospital, which was on the bottom floor and walked over to the lifts. She went to the third floor and showed the receptionist her letter. The wizard behind the desk told her to wait and he would inform Healer Malfoy that she was here. Hermione took a seat and pulled Lily up onto her lap.

"Mummy why are we here?" Lily asked innocently.

"Remember how I told you we would get to see your brother or sister on a T.V. screen?"

"Is that why we are here? Where's the T.V? I don't see one anywhere." Lily said looking around.

"Well I don't think the use the T.V. screen here…when you were in my tummy I saw you on a T.V. screen. I don't know how we will see this baby." Lily nodded and watched as a blonde haired man in green robes walked over to them.

"Granger." He nodded

"Malfoy. Can we get this over with please? The less time I spend in your company the better." Hermione said coldly. She was still angry with him from her last visit.

"Right this way then, and who's this cute little girl?" He smiled warmly at Lily. He had a soft spot for kids and even Hermione's child wasn't enough to take that away.

"My name's Lily. My mummy told me that her tummy is going to get bigger and then we will have another me." She said sweetly. Malfoy smiled at her.

"She's right. What do you want? A brother or a sister?"

"Boys have germs. I don't want one of them." She said shaking her head and screwing up her nose. Malfoy chuckled as she said this and led them into the same room that Hermione had her test done in. He closed the door and turned to look at them.

"Well no point beating around the bush then is there? What I'm going to do is similar to what the muggles call, an ultrasound. Instead of using the equipment they do I will only be using my wand so once again you are required to lift your shirt." Hermione did as she was told and Malfoy muttered an incantation. The room was suddenly filled with bright blue light and a hologram like picture arose from out of the light. Hermione smiled as she saw what was the child growing inside her. Lily looked slightly scared so Hermione placed her on the bed and told her what it was. When she knew her face changed into a confused smile but she looked happy all the same.

"Your baby looks healthy. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Malfoy asked. Hermione thought about it for a while.

"Do you know? I don't want to know just yet…maybe later." Hermione told him.

"I know. I can tell from this picture. I will keep it to myself for now then."

"Thankyou." Hermione said, "Umm…can I get a…like picture I guess of this?"

"Yes," he waved his wand and a second later a miniature version of what was in front of her appeared in his hand, "here you are." Malfoy passed it to her. He flicked his wand and the room went back to normal. Hermione stared down at the photo in her hand and smiled.

"I would like to see you again in 3 months for another check-up. If you become worried about anything make an appointment and I will see you when I can."

"Ok. Come on Lily." Hermione walked out and paid her money at the reception desk. Once again Malfoy watched her go.

_I can't believe that I was such a prick to her through school. She's hot for someone who has had a kid already!_

He shook the thoughts from his head and continued on with his work. Hermione meanwhile watched as Malfoy dropped his gaze and shook his head. She smiled a little at the thought that Malfoy had been watching her and then she too turned and left. Her and Lily went down to the appiration centre and went home. Hermione put the moving photo of her unborn baby in a frame and hung it next to the still one of Lily.

Hermione's belly grew steadily over the next few weeks. She was now four months pregnant. It had only been a month since her last appointment and she was looking forward to having another one even if it meant having to see Draco Malfoy again. She had thought about what he had told her when she had her pregnancy confirmed but wasn't sure if she believed him. Hadn't his own father told everyone in the ministry that he had been under the Imperius curse when Lord Voldemort's curse to kill Harry backfired? Malfoy could have been the same. He had been the one working all year to allow entry for the Death Eaters and had allowed Snape to kill Dumbledore. Surely Dumbledore didn't agree to his own murder? Didn't Harry say that his voice had been full of fear? Hadn't Dumbledore pleaded twice before being hit with the killing curse? Hermione had thought about this a lot and knew that she would never trust Draco Malfoy…if only there was another Healer for her to see but she had checked that possibility as well and found out that there were only two Healers available when you are pregnant, Draco Malfoy and Ignatius Burton. Healer Burton's schedule was booked so Hermione had no choice but to go with Malfoy.

"Lily…come on sweetie we are going to Nanny Molly's for lunch today." Hermione called out to her daughter who was busy playing dress-ups in her room. After a few minutes, Hermione went to get her and found her playing with her make-up in the bathroom. Lily had tried putting lipstick on and had it everywhere.

"Lily Anne Potter what do you think you are doing?"

"Oh mummy. I needed to make myself pretty."

"What have I told you about touching Mummy's make-up?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips and a stern face.

"That I can only touch it when you put it on me."

"That's right. Can you tell me why you are touching it now when I haven't told you that you can?"

"I'm sorry mummy. I was just playing." Lily put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Well…I think you can miss out on watching My Little Pony for the next two days."

"But Mummy…"

"No Lily. You know your not allowed to touch my make-up and because you did you can miss out on something you like."

"Ok Mummy." Lily sighed.

"Right then. Lets get you cleaned up. We're going to be late for lunch."

Hermione waved her wand and cleared up the mess on the bathroom floor and then made Lily wash her face. Within half an hour they were ready to go and Hermione threw some floo powder into the fireplace and took hold of Lily's hand.

"The Burrow." She yelled. Minutes later they arrived at the Burrow and Hermione took the brush that Molly had handed her. She cleaned off the ash from Lily's clothes and then her own.

"Hermione dear how are you feeling? You look a bit pale. Come and sit down. Lily, Jack is in the kitchen you can go play with him if you want."

"Are Remus and Tonks having lunch here as well?" Hermione asked for Jack was there son. He was the same age as Lily and the two were best friends.

"Yes and so are Bill and Fleur." Molly replied as Ginny came into the room.

"Mione! How are you?" she cried giving Hermione a hug.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

"You look a little pale. Are you sure your just tired?"

"Your mum said that. Honestly I'm fine. Just tired."

"OK. Guess what?" Ginny said suddenly excited. Hermione shook her head to show she didn't know what was going on. Ginny began speaking again. "Well Hogwarts wrote to me the other day…they offered me the position of deputy Headmistress. Can you believe it? Me! Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Of course I said yes. I have been dreaming of this for so long."

"Wow Gin…I'm really happy for you. Congratulations. When do you start?"

"Next week…I'm so excited."

"This is really cool Gin. You have to promise to write to me and tell me if Hogwarts is the same as always."

"Yeah course I will."

"And will you come back? For the birth of my baby?"

"Really? You want me to be there? Of course I will."

"Thanks Ginny. You're the best." The two women hugged and went to see what they could do to help Molly with lunch. They enjoyed a nice lunch of chicken salad, hot chips and Molly's homemade pasta salad. Afterwards, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Tonks and Fluer watched on as everyone else played Quidditch. Ginny, Bill, Remus and Lily were on one team while Fred, George and Ron were on the other. They had a nice friendly game, which resulted in Ginny, Bill, Remus and Lily winning by only 10 points.

Hermione took an exhausted Lily home at around 4pm that afternoon. She got a bath ready for her and stayed with her to wash her hair. Being tired, Lily didn't want to stay in the bath very long so Hermione got her out and let her dress herself. She let Lily watch some cartoons before dinner and put her to bed around 7pm due to the fact that Lily almost fell asleep while playing with her toys on the lounge room floor. Hermione watched some television before turning herself in for an early nights sleep.

Hermione was now 6 months pregnant. She had made another appointment to see Malfoy as he had requested for her to come back in 3 months time. Her appointment was tomorrow. Lily was staying at her parent's house for the night so Hermione had the place to herself. Ginny was going to St Mungo's with her. She was going to apperate to Hermione's house in the morning so the two women could have a cup of coffee before Hermione's appointment at 10am.

Hermione went to bed early that night. She had told Ginny to just apperate into her lounge room. When Ginny turned up at 8:30am the next morning however she found an unconscious Hermione lying on her back on the dining room floor. She was extremely pale and her breathing was shallow.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed. She ran over to the fireplace and chucked some floo powder into it. She put her head into the green flames and shouted,

"The Burrow!" She waited until the Burrow's living room came into clear view and called for her mother.

"MUM! Hurry. Hermione needs help. Something's wrong with her. Get over here now!" She cried out, panic noticeable in her voice. Molly nodded and Ginny took her head out of the fireplace, which retuned to its unlit state. When she stood up and turned around, Molly Weasley was standing behind her.

"Where is she?" Ginny took her into the dining room and Molly rushed over to where Hermione was lying.

"We have to get her to St Mungo's now!" Molly whispered. Ginny and Molly kneeled next to Hermione and took hold of her. They apperated straight to Malfoy's office. He looked up in surprise then looked from Molly to Ginny and finally at Hermione.

"Hermione." He whispered before rushing around his desk to check over her.

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Glad you like this story. Thanks again**


	5. Hermione's illness

**A/N: Hey everyone. Poor Hermione hey? She is sick, as you might have guessed. You'll find out why in this chapter and a few other things too. Anyway here's chapter 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 5: Hermione's illness.**_

Malfoy crouched down next to Hermione. He checked her pulse, which was weak. He scooped her up, ignoring Molly and Ginny and took her into a spare examination room. The two women followed him but he didn't tell them to leave. He rushed about checking over Hermione.

"Wake up Hermione…I…come on for your baby." He whispered. Ginny looked at her mother whose face was full of worry. What seemed like hours but was actually only a few minutes, Malfoy turned and looked at Molly and Ginny. His face was full of concern for Hermione.

"I think she has pneumonia. Has Hermione had a cold recently?"

"She was a little chesty the other day but she told us she was fine! Is she going to be ok? What about the baby?" Molly asked.

"She will have to stay here until she is well. We will not know if her baby will be ok until she is better herself. Where is her daughter?"

"She is staying with Hermione's parents. Oh my god…Hermione." Ginny whispered walking over to the bed where Hermione lay, her body still and limp. Ginny took hold of her hand.

"Come on Mione…wake up. You'll be ok I know It." She whispered. A single tear fell down her cheek. Molly walked over to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on honey. We need to go and tell Hermione's parents." Molly told her. Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and let her mother lead her out of the room. Malfoy walked back over to Hermione.

"Come on wake up. I need to know your ok." He whispered. Hermione's eyes remained shut. Malfoy watched her wondering why the hell he was so concerned.

_You like her._ A voice in his head spoke up. Malfoy dismissed this thought. How could he like Hermione Granger? She was a filthy mudblood to him. Harry Potter's girlfriend. _She was his girlfriend. He died remember?_ The voice told him. Malfoy cursed under his breath. He didn't even know Hermione enough to like her. He had taunted her all through her 7 years at Hogwarts and hadn't he hated her during that time? But at the same time he thought back to when she had first come to St Mungo's to confirm her pregnancy. Hadn't he thought her to be…_hot_? Then when she came back for a check-up hadn't he watched her leave wondering why he had treated her so badly during his school days?

"Harry?" a weak voice broke through Malfoy's thoughts. He looked at Hermione. Her eyes were open. He quickly walked over to her.

"Granger you are in hospital. You collapsed some time last night. You have pneumonia. Just rest and I'll make sure you get better." Malfoy spoke with his professional voice. He resisted the urge to take hold of her hand.

"Lily…" she murmured.

"She is fine. You just rest. You need all the strength you can get to help you get better."

"My baby…"

"Your baby is fine. Just rest!" Hermione gave Malfoy a weak smile as he said this and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Malfoy stayed with Hermione night and day for the next 2 weeks. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness and Malfoy was worried for her unborn baby. He didn't know what possessed him to stay he just knew that there was a reason and leaving her could potentially let her slip through his fingers. He allowed Molly and Ginny to visit only so they could wash her down and talk to her a little. Otherwise it was just Malfoy with her. Hermione's daughter was still staying with Hermione's parents and didn't quite understand what was wrong with her mother. Luke and Renee Granger had come to visit their daughter a few times but Lily always went to the Weasley's.

"Malfoy…" came an almost inaudible voice. Malfoy had been dozing on the chintz armchair he had conjured for comfort during the nights. His eyes snapped open at the sound of Hermione's weak voice.

"Hermione…how are you feeling?" He whispered checking her pulse and temperature.

"Can you tell me something?" she muttered with her eyes closed.

"What?" Malfoy asked looking slightly confused.

"Am I going to die?"

"NO! I wont let you die. You have to get better for Lily for your unborn baby…for me." He added in a whisper.

"My baby? What baby? Oh my god! Is it alright?"

"I think so. Do you feel strong enough for me to perform a test to tell find out?"

Hermione nodded her head. Malfoy lifted her shirt and performed the same spell that he had previously used on her. Once again the room filled with bright blue light and the hologram picture similar to the one 3 months previous came into view. The baby in the picture was moving and breathing. The child looked fine from what Malfoy could see. The only thing that was wrong with it was it appeared to be a little small. Malfoy knew this was because of the lack of food and proper nutrients that had been taken away when Hermione became ill and had to be put on an IV drip. Malfoy would have given her a potion to take away the pneumonia but it would be too risky with her being pregnant. The potion could potentially kill the both of them and he couldn't risk losing Hermione now that he had realized his feelings for her.

"Your baby is fine. A little small but otherwise healthy."

"What am I having?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. If I die I'd be more peaceful knowing the sex of my baby."

"You're not going to die Hermione. I promise you that."

"Just tell me."

"OK your having…a boy." Malfoy told her as the hologram like picture vanished. Hermione's face broke into a weak grin and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Really? Oh my…Harry would have been so happy." She smiled weakly before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

After another week, Hermione was feeling a lot better. She could eat solid food and sit up in her bed. Malfoy didn't stay with her anymore now that she was awake and on the road to recovery. He came by every hour or so to check on her and bring her some food. Lily had been to visit her and was happy that Hermione would finally be coming home soon.

"Malfoy. Can I ask you something?" Hermione said as Malfoy bought her some food.

"What do you want to know?" he asked professionally.

"Well Ginny told me something today. She said that while I was really sick, you never left my bedside and you made sure that I survived. Why did you do that?"

"Because I am your doctor. That is what I am paid to do."

"No. You are paid to put me in a hospital bed, check on me every hour, change my IV drip when need be and make sure I don't die. Ginny told me you were here night and day." Malfoy looked away when she said all this.

"You needed someone with you night and day. I was the only one prepared to stay and so I did. You are more delicate because you are pregnant."

"But there is another reason. What is it?"

"Because…I wanted to. Grang- Hermione I realized while you were sick that…that…I like you. When I picked you from the files I thought it would be my chance to taunt you but I couldn't do it. For some reason I just couldn't hurt you. I knew that if I did I would never be able to face you. Then when the two Weasley women bought you in here after you collapsed…I thought I'd lost my chance at fixing the mistakes I had made throughout our time at Hogwarts. Satisfied that you got that out of me?"

"Malfoy I…what do you mean you like me?"

"And they said you were the smartest witch at school. Hermione Granger I have feelings for you ok."

Hermione looked at him surprised. Draco Malfoy had feelings for her. Draco Malfoy the person who had made her life at Hogwarts hell. He had been the one who called her a mudblood.

"You…I…why would you have feelings for me? I'm, as you always say, a filthy mudblood."

"You could never be a filthy mudblood. Do you remember me telling you about when Dumbledore died? I had to put up a front so that You-Know-Who wouldn't get suspicious. Snape taught me Occulemency and I became very good at blocking my thoughts. Therefore You-Know-Who could not tell that I had been deceiving him."

"But…well I don't really know what to say." Hermione told him quietly.

"Then say nothing. Just think about what I have told you and try to get some rest. You need your strength for your baby." Malfoy smiled at Hermione before walking out.

Hermione was finally allowed to go home. She had been at St Mungo's for a month and Molly had insisted that Hermione and Lily come and stay at the Burrow until Hermione gave birth to her baby. Hermione agreed as she was not completely back to her normal self and was still feeling a little weaker than normal. She had been thinking a lot about what Malfoy had told her. She knew that it would never work between them…not yet anyway. Harry had only been dead for 7 months and she was still deeply in-love with him. She was also mourning for him now more than ever because she had found out that she would be giving birth to a son. She was naming him after his father. She felt it was the right thing to do.

"Hermione dear breakfast is ready." Molly called up the stairs. She had been staying with the Weasley's for almost two weeks now and it was starting to get to her. As much as she loved them, their house was crowded and you didn't get much privacy. They only had one shower and the hot water container was only small meaning showers were limited to 5 – 10 minutes each. After slipping her dressing gown on, Hermione headed down stairs. Lily was already sitting at the table eating a big bowl of cornflakes.

"Morning my beautiful little girl." Hermione said kissing Lily on the forehead and taking a seat next to her.

"Morning Mummy. Are you feeling better today?" Lily smiled at Hermione.

"Yes I am." Hermione replied before picking up her fork and starting to eat the plate of food Molly had just put in front of her.

"When do you have to go back to St Mungo's?" Ginny asked from her seat across the table.

"Today. Malfoy wants me to come in once a week just to make sure I'm not over doing it." Hermione smiled. She didn't really want to go but she knew Molly would make her regardless of Hermione's protests.

"Are you taking Lily with you?"

"Yeah. I haven't been able to go anywhere with her so I thought we might go to the zoo afterwards. Does that sound like fun Lily?"

"Yeah…will there be lions? I like lions. Did you know Uncle Ron sounded like a lion when him and Daddy were in school? He told me."

Hermione laughed remembering Harry and Ron telling her and Ginny about the time in their dormitory when they ate the beans that made then sound like various objects and animals.

After a second helping of breakfast, Hermione took Lily upstairs and helped her pick out a suitable outfit to wear as it was staring to become quite cold outside now that winter was upon them. Lily chose a cute pair of jeans with butterflies on them a cream coloured turtleneck shirt and a thick fur coat. Hermione herself wore a pair of flare tracksuit pants and a long sleeved shirt with a thick coat that was lined with faux fur. She helped Lily pull on her boots and wrapped a scarf around the little girls neck as Lily pulled on her gloves. Hermione put her own gloves and scarf on and they went to St Mungo's by floo powder. Hermione walked up to Draco Malfoy's ward and told the receptionist why she was there. Malfoy came and got her a few moments later/

"It's good to see you Hermione. I hope you are feeling better."

"I am thankyou…Draco." The sound of his name coming from Hermione made him tingle all over. He had deep feelings for Hermione but after finding out about how Harry died he was going to keep his distance. Hermione followed him into his office where he examined her to make sure she was still getting better.

"Well the pneumonia has gone. How are you feeling overall?"

"I get tired more easy but that could be because I am 7 months pregnant."

"That could have something to do with it but I still want to see you every week from now until the baby is born."

"Are you sure there isn't another reason you want to see me every week? Something totally unrelated to the fact that I am pregnant?"

"No. This is strictly professional. I may have feelings for you and all but you are my patient and I have to put that relationship before anything else."

"OK. I think I should go now. I have things to do today."

Hermione stood and went to walk out. Draco put a hand on her shoulder and Hermione turned to face him.

"Can…would you like to have a coffee?" He mumbled.

"Today? I can't…I thought you said this was a doctor-patient relationship only."

"That's for your appointments. I didn't say anything about outside of the work place."

"Well I can't today anyway. We are going to the zoo. Look I'll contact you before my next appointment ok." And with that Hermione walked out before Draco could say another word.

**A/N: Well Hermione knocked his offer back! Oh well you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens...**


	6. Destiny

**A/N: Hey peoples. Hope I haven't lost you all in the mingled lives of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They are an odd couple aren't they? Opposites attract though and these two definitely are from opposite sides of the universe so too speak. Anyway enough of my droning and onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot!**

_**Chapter Six: Destiny.**_

Lily had loved the day she spent at the zoo with Hermione. She had told everyone about the lions, snakes, monkeys and all the other animals she loved there. By dinnertime that night she had recounted her trip to the zoo so many times everyone in the Weasley house knew what she was going to say before she said it.

Another month passed this time without anything going wrong for Hermione. She was now so big that she was having trouble doing simple things like tying her own shoelaces and helping Lily to tie hers. It was Christmas in two weeks time and Hermione hadn't even done her Christmas shopping yet. She had totally forgotten to and this showed how much stress she was under with the weight of a new baby on her shoulders. Draco Malfoy telling her he has feelings for her, raising a daughter but most of all it was because now when she thought of Harry she wasn't upset. She smiled every time someone mentioned his name and hadn't cried over his death in a few months. She had also started to realize that even though she loved Harry, she also had begun to grow feelings for Draco.

Hermione hadn't contacted Draco about his offer for coffee but she decided that now was as good of a time than any. She pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Malfoy,_

_Sorry that it has taken me this long to take you up on your offer for coffee. To be honest I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing. Is it wrong by Harry to have a date with another man less than 12 months after his death? Sorry. I am available anytime of the day although I think it would be best to have coffee sometime in between breakfast and dinner for two reasons. One, I have a four year old daughter, and two I am heavily pregnant._

_Please let me know a time and date that is suitable for you._

_From _

_Hermione Granger._

She tied the letter to Mallee and watched as her beloved owl flew out the window and off into the distance. Afterwards she read a magazine and tried to help Molly with the housework but Molly practically yelled at her to sit down and rest. Hermione raised her hands in defeat and retreated back into the lounge room.

The next day Mallee returned with Draco's answer.

_Hermione,_

_I would love to have coffee with you. How does tomorrow…11am sound? I have the day off. Meet me at the new coffee shop in Diagon Alley._

_From Draco._

Hermione folded the letter and smiled to herself. She felt bad for liking Draco so soon after Harry but she had also promised herself not to get involved with him. Not yet anyway.

The next day came sooner than Hermione would have liked. She had thought about canceling but she also knew that she needed to talk to Draco. For some reason she felt as though she owed him an explanation even though she had hated him for 12 years but she still had the nagging feeling in her mind like she was betraying Harry.

Hermione made sure she wore something nice and warm. She didn't bother getting dressed up for Draco. At 10:55am Hermione kissed her daughter and the forehead and appirated to the Leaky Cauldron. She went out the back and tapped the appropriate bricks and stood back as Diagon Alley appeared in front of her. She made her way up the cobblestone street and headed over to the coffee shop that Draco had told her to meet him. He was sitting at a table when she arrived and so she walked right up to him and took a seat.

"Hi. I was starting to think you weren't going to come." Draco smiled at Hermione.

"I wasn't going to but I have to talk to you."

"What about? Anything serious?"

"Well you know how you told me about your feelings? I just wanted to have a chance to tell you how I feel."

"Do you want to order coffee first?" Hermione nodded and Draco signaled to the waiter who took their order and came back a few minutes later with a flat white coffee for Draco and a cup of chamomile tea for Hermione.

"Ok so you were saying that you wanted to tell me how you feel about what I told you."

"Yeah…Listen Draco it's complicated ok. I…I have got feelings for you although I don't know why. We hated each other for 12 years and now all of a sudden I feel as though I knew this would happen all along. Like I've always had feelings for you but I changed them into hate because of the way you were. Does that make sense?"

"In a complicated way it does but why is it complicated?"

"Because I am still in-love with Harry."

"So? You will always be in love with Potter. He is the father of your daughter and your unborn son."

"It isn't right Draco. I can't be with you now or ever. I just can't do it to Harry. It would be an insult to his memory if I dated you. Don't get me wrong Draco I like you it's just that we are enemies, we always have been and time doesn't change things like this."

"So why did you come here? Why did you tell me you have feelings for me but we can never be together because of your dead fucking boyfriend?"

Hermione looked at Draco stunned. He had basically insulted her and the tears welled behind her eyes.

"How dare you? I came here today to explain to you what I have been thinking and you go and say…that! To think that I thought you had changed but once again I was right. We are still enemies and we always will be. From now on you just be my doctor. Have a nice life Malfoy." She stormed away leaving Draco sitting there feeling like a total wanker. He paid for the drinks and appirated back to the Malfoy Manor. He didn't know what to do know. He had just ruined his chances with Hermione for good so he decided to visit someone who he knew would take his mind off his troubles. He picked up some parchment and a quill and wrote a short note inviting Pansy Parkinson over for the night. She replied instantly telling him she would be there at 9pm.

Hermione arrived back at the Burrow around 1pm. She had walked around London after she left Diagon Alley with Draco's words playing constantly through her head. She knew in some strange way he was correct but she was angry at the way he had said it to her. Why was he always such an arsehole?

"Hello Hermione dear. How was your day?" Molly asked as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"It was ok. I just walked around and cleared my head a bit." Hermione started to sob and Molly rushed over to her, "Why is life so complicated?" she said through her tears.

"What has happened? What has got you so upset?"

"I have made the biggest mistake of my life Molly."

"Why?"

"Draco Malfoy…He told me that he liked me a few weeks ago and I like him too but I can't. It's wrong."

"Draco Malfoy? Is that where you went today? To meet up with him?"

Hermione nodded. She continued to cry and Molly just held her.

"Is it true that Dumbledore was dying? That's why Snape killed him?"

"Yes it is. No one is supposed to know but I guess that now…6 years later it is time for the truth. Dumbledore left Harry a note but the order was told not to give it to him unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless this happened."

"This? What do you mean?"

"Hermione you remember when you were in 5th year? The prophecy that had Harry's name on it. Professor Trelawny made that prophecy. She also made a prophecy about you."

"What? About me? When?"

"The year you started at Hogwarts. Albus told me that she predicted that two enemies from Hogwarts would meet up 5 years after they graduated and they would become an item. These two people hated each other with passion…that passion would be the fuel to their relationship."

"But how did that mean me and Draco?"

"Because it was also said that one of the enemies would be older than _her_ friends. Hermione prophecy's are not to be taken too seriously."

"But we do set a lot by them. Do you think that Draco and I were destined to be together?"

"If that is your interpretation than yes you are. Only you can decide what to do Hermione."

"Molly…where is Dumbledore's letter?"

"Upstairs. Would you like to read it? I is actually addressed to Harry but I am sure that Albus would not mind if you read it." Molly disappeared up the stairs and came back down a few moments later carrying a letter that looked similar to the ones they had received before a new year at Hogwarts. Molly passed Hermione the letter and Hermione tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then I have passed on. I know my death has had an impact on you and so I have written this letter to explain a few things to you._

_Severus Snape 'murdered' me on my orders. I was ill Harry and I didn't have much left in me. We planned for you and I to go to that cave to retrieve the fake horcrux, yes Harry I knew it was fake. I knew before we left that the necklace was fake but I had to remove you from the school so that Draco Malfoy could carry out Lord Voldemort's plan. If he didn't his mother would have been murdered. _

_Please trust me when I say that Draco Malfoy is not nor was he ever a Death Eater. He has been working for the Order of the Phoenix ever since he was assigned the task of finding a way to allow Death Eater's into Hogwarts._

_I am sorry that I could not tell you Harry. You were dealing with enough as it was and had I told you, things may not have gone as planned, you would not want me murdered. _

_Please remember this Harry. You were my number one priority. Of course I cared for everyone else's well being but I made sure you were kept safe, well as safe as I could keep you. Without me watching over you and helping you throughout your first few years at school, you would never have gotten through the hurdles that had been thrown into your path._

_One last thing before I go. Keep a close eye on Hermione. I know this may come as a shock to you but someone is going to come into her life within the next 6 years. Everyone has a destiny and for Hermione this will be hers. You must allow her to be with this person. Please take care of yourself Harry Potter._

_Regards,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

Hermione read through the last part of the letter a couple of times before the words had registered. She looked at Molly with wide eyes.

"Molly it is too soon for me to date anyone. I am not fully over Harry and at the moment with the new baby coming I won't have time to date anyone."

"It is up to you what you choose to so Hermione. It is your path to choose. I told you earlier that it is not necessary to set yourself by a prophecy. For some it only brings misery."

Hermione thanked Molly and went off to find Lily. She had a lot of thinking to do but her daughter came before anything. She found Lily in the lounge room with Ginny and while Lily played with some toys, Hermione and Ginny talked about what they hoped life would have been like if Lord Voldemort hadn't gone after Harry. Hermione was fine when it came to talking about Harry. It made her proud that she had a daughter to him and was due to have a son to him also. Hermione tried her hardest not to think about Draco and she was doing a very good job at it.

**A/N: Hey my dear readers. I have to apologize for a huge mistake in this story. I got so into writing it that I forgot to make sure I was keeping up with Hermione's pregnancy…I mean the dates and months and all that. Sorry about that. Well just so you all know Hermione is due around Christmas time…that makes it two weeks time. I am really sorry for the stuff up guys. Thanks for your reviews anyway and a special thanks to the person who first spotted the mistake.**


	7. The Gold Box

**A/N: I hope you all read the authors note at the bottom of chapter 6. I am sorry again for the mistake but they happen and in time it will make me a better writer. Thanks for reading my stories…I appreciate all the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot to this story…I would be rich if I owned Harry Potter…that would be cool.**

_**Chapter 7: The Gold Box.**_

Christmas was drawing closer everyday and so was the birth of Hermione's second child. Hermione had been given a lot of baby stuff, including a cot, a pram, loads of baby cloths and blankets. She still needed a few things like nappies, powder, a change table, a carry bag and a few other little things that her parents were going to get for her. Hermione was becoming increasingly excited about giving birth for the second time but when she woke up one morning two days before Christmas, she freaked out. Her bed was soaking wet and being half asleep she couldn't work out why. Then it hit her.

"MOLLY…GINNY…ANYONE!" she screamed causing Lily to wake up screaming herself. Molly and Ginny both came running into the room.

"Hermione what is it?" Ginny asked rushing over to where Hermione was sitting in her bed.

"It's time." she said through gritted teeth as pain shot through her stomach like thousands of knives being stabbed into her. Ginny looked at her mother in fear. This was all new to her but Molly quickly went into action.

"Ginny. Go and take Lily downstairs. Then contact Draco like Amos Diggory did with your father. Hermione can't appirate to St Mungo's. He will have to come here. Hurry now."

Ginny grabbed Lily's hand and sped out of the room. She conjured some eggs and bacon so Lily was occupied and contacted Draco the way her mother told her too.

"Hermione I am not qualified to deliver your baby. Draco has to do it. I can however check to see how much you have dilated. Can you prop your legs up here for me?" Molly said as she conjured leg rest. Hermione nodded and put her legs on the rests. Molly checked how far Hermione was in labor.

"My god. You haven't got much time. You must have slept through the first two stages Hermione. I don't know how." Molly said shaking her head as Draco came bursting into the room followed closely by Ginny. He ran over to Hermione who was having yet another contraction. Hermione looked up at him with pain evident in her eyes. Draco checked Hermione to see how dilated she was and then made sure her blood pressure wasn't too high.

"Draco I have to push…" Hermione told him just as another contraction hit.

"Just let me see if your dilated enough Hermione." Hermione nodded and Draco did his job.

"Ok Hermione. You are only 8cm dilated. That is enough so when you have another contraction I want you too push with everything you have. Are you ready to meet your son Hermione?" she just nodded. Another contraction built up.

"Push Hermione…come on. You can do it…I can see his head Hermione." The contraction stopped and Hermione slummed back on her pillows while Molly wiped her face with a wet washer. Another contraction hit and once again Hermione pushed with everything she had. Within half an hour the room was full of the sound of a newborn baby crying. Hermione smiled with relief and listened as the sounds of the Weasley's who had gone downstairs to look after Lily wafted up the stairs and into her room. Draco cut Hermione's new baby's umbilical cord and cleaned him down before placing him on his mother's chest. Hermione smiled down at her son and kissed him on the forehead, breathing in his scent.

"Well done Hermione." Molly whispered through her tears. The second Hermione had given birth to the gorgeous little boy she had burst into tears of happiness.

"Well my work here is done. Hermione I would like you to come and stay at St Mungo's for a few days. I will need to monitor you both to make sure no complication's arise." Draco told the new mother. Hermione just nodded and stared into her newborn son's eyes. He had green eyes like his father and a head full of jet-black hair that sat just like Harry's used to.

"Lily is fine here with us dear. I will owl your parents and get them to come here. I'll bring them to St Mungo's."

"Thanks Molly. Can I get you to do something for me first?"

"What is it Hermione?"

"I want Lily to meet her brother before I leave."

Ginny ran off down stairs to get Lily. She took the little girl back upstairs to her mother.

"Mummy what is happened to you?" she asked running over to Hermione who's hair was damp with sweat and she was a little pale.

"It's ok sweetie. Mummy wants you to meet someone. Remember how I told you that you would have a play mate soon?"

"Yeah…is that it?" Lily asked pointing to the pile of blankets that was actually the new baby.

"Yes sweetie. This is your brother. He is going to be called James. Do you like that name?"

"Yeah it is a cute name. Hello James." Lily said as she kissed her little brother on the forehead. James was sleeping but the moment Lily kissed him his eyes fluttered open. He didn't cry he just looked at his older sister.

Three days later, Draco let Hermione and James go home. They went back to Molly's house for a few nights but Hermione needed her own space and she was soon back in her own house. James would be sleeping in his cot in Hermione's room until he was a little older and Hermione had found another apartment.

James was a good baby. He didn't cry all the time. He usually slept for 4 hours every night and had only once slept through the whole night during the whole 3 weeks that he had been in this world. Hermione was enjoying being a mother for the second time and Lily was taking her role as a big sister very seriously. She helped Hermione with everything she could including dressing and bathing James.

"Mummy. James did a yucky." Lily said one morning. It was late January and Hermione was getting herself ready to take James for a check up with Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen or heard from him since being released from St Mungo's after James was born. Neither had mentioned their disastrous coffee date. Hermione went into her bedroom and picked up her son. She took him over to the change table and cleaned him up before taking him into the bathroom for a bath. Lily followed her and while Hermione held James, Lily washed him down with a soft cloth. This was Lily's favorite part of helping.

"Mummy. James looks like Daddy." Lily told her mother as Hermione wrapped James in a towel and took him back to the change table to dry and dress him. Hermione stared down at her son. Lily had said something that Hermione did not want to voice. James was the spitting image of his father even at this young age.

"That is because, like you, he is Daddy's baby too. Daddy is looking at him from wherever he is."

"I miss Daddy. I wish he was here but I know he loves me and I don't get upset anymore."

"Really? I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know how you felt. I didn't ask you."

"That's ok Mummy. Aunty Ginny told me that you was upset as well and when I went to Nanny Molly's I used to talk to her about it. She didn't mind."

"Oh. Aunty Ginny didn't tell me that." Hermione frowned. Ginny had known how much Lily missed her father and she hadn't bothered telling Hermione about the talks she was having with her daughter!

"It's ok Mummy, really. I liked talking to Aunty Ginny. We didn't always talk about Daddy. We played games and she showed me how to fly on a broom a bit better."

Hermione nodded and smiled at her daughter. She picked up her now dressed son and cuddled him.

"Do you want to hold James while I get dressed?" Lily nodded excitedly and got up on Hermione's bed and leaned against the bed head. Hermione put James in her arms and made sure his head was supported properly.

"Make sure you don't move your arm ok. James can't hold his head up like you and I do."

"Ok Mummy. I wont let go of him." Lily said smiling lovingly at her brother. Hermione kept a watchful eye on her children as she got into a pair of jeans and fleece lined denim jacket. Soon Hermione and her two children were ready to go and they headed of in Hermione's car. She had bought a new car about a week after James was born. She had previously got her license and as they drove to London, James started crying. Hermione pulled over knowing that he was hungry and after breast-feeding him he settled down and slept. Hermione parked her car in a street close to the entrance of St Mungo's, got her children out of the car and locked it before proceeding through the glass "door" and into St Mungo's main reception. She went up to the ward where Draco was and let the receptionist know they were there. A few minutes later Draco came out and led the family of three into an examination room. Once in there he weighed James to make sure he was putting on the right amount of weight and checked all his vital signs to make sure he hadn't contracted any infections or a cold. He then checked Hermione just to be sure that she too was healthy.

"You are both doing well. I expected as much. I would like to see you again in another three weeks."

"If you say so."

Draco looked at Lily who was playing with some toys. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Would you like a lollypop?" He asked her. Lily looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Yes please." She smiled. Draco went over to the desk and opened a jar. Lily put her hand in and pulled out a red heart shaped lollypop.

"What do you say Lily."

"Thank you Mr Doctor." Lily said taking the wrapper off and handing it to Draco. He chucked the wrapper in the bin and Lily sat down to eat her lollypop.

"Hermione can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Why? Is there something wrong with James?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No. I was wondering if we could talk about what happened when we went on our date?"

"Why?" Hermione asked instantly flaring up. Draco had insulted her that day and she had made a choice to not pursue a relationship with Draco.

"I owe you an apology. A big one. What I said was totally out of line. I am really sorry Hermione. It's just I really like you and I want to get to know you better."

"Do you realize how much you hurt me? I liked you as well Draco but you ruined any chance we had at getting to know each other. I'll see you in three weeks time for James' check-up. We have a doctor/patient relationship only. You saw to that. Come on Lily we are going." And with that Hermione placed James in his pram, took hold of Lily's hand and left. Draco watched her walk out. He had ruined the last chance he had to win Hermione's affection. He knew that there would be no point trying to gain a friendship now.

When Hermione arrived home there was a package sitting in front of her door. She picked it up and looked at it before unlocking the door and letting Lily run in to turn on the T.V. as her favorite show was on. Hermione pushed the pram inside and sat the package on the table. She carefully lifted her sleeping son out of the pram but as much as she tried to keep him asleep he woke up when she laid him in his cot. Hermione rubbed his back and he soon drifted back to sleep. Hermione turned on the baby monitor and left the room half shutting the door behind her. She unpacked the baby bag and folded the pram up before turning her full attention onto the package she had received. There was no return address. Hermione carefully opened it. Inside there was a gold box. Hermione lifted the box out and placed it in front of her. She slipped her fingernail under the lid.


	8. The letter from Harry

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been writing it for about three weeks and I have just finished it so I thought, well why not post it? Anyways i'll stop blabbering on and let you read. Please review every chapter so that I know whether this story is going good. Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: Surely you know I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters? Well just to be sure…I don't own them. Only the plot, Lily and James.**

_**Chapter Eight: A letter from Harry.**_

The gold box opened without a sound. Inside there was a beautiful gold chain with a diamond encrusted cross hanging from it. There was also a note. Hermione took the note out and unfolded it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_If this reaches you I have passed to the other side. I bought this to give to you on your birthday but later I realized that I wouldn't be around for it. _

_You and Lily are my world but the truth is that I cannot give you everything. My nights are filled with nightmares that you are both murdered by Death Eaters. I have to sit there and watch before being murdered myself. I know this may seem like a weak way out but I have tried everything, including a councilor and even Occlumency. There is nothing that can help me. Please forgive me for the pain I know will have been caused by my death. I love you with all my heart and I love our daughter. Please find happiness with someone who can treat you the way you deserve to be treated._

_Love always and forever,_

_Harry James Potter. _

Hermione wiped the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. She folded the letter and placed it back in the gold box. She lifted the chain out and walked over to the mirror near the front door. She slipped it around her neck and clipped it up the back. She ran a hand down the chain and let it rest on the cross.

A month passed and Hermione cried more for Harry than she had since he had left her to raise their daughter and now their 7-week-old son. She hadn't told anyone about the necklace and she didn't give anyone a chance to ask, as she only wore the necklace when both her children had gone to bed and she had no visitors. While she was wearing the necklace, Hermione played with it constantly.

Late one night, Hermione decided to re-read the letter Harry had placed in the gold box along with the necklace. One line stood out above them all.

_Please find happiness with someone who can treat you the way you deserve to be treated._

Hermione knew in her heart that the person who could treat her right was probably the last person Harry would have wanted her too be with, but she couldn't help feeling that he would be happy for her with whatever choice she made as long as Lily and James were both safe. Plucking up the courage Hermione decided it was time to follow her heart and grabbed a piece of parchment, ink and a quill and wrote the following letter.

_To Draco,_

_I am sorry for the way I was a month ago. Harry and I were together for five years and I wasn't ready to begin a relationship with anyone. I truly believe that even now it is too soon but I have also realized that as much as I love Harry, I'm not saddened by his death anymore. It is time for me too move on and that is the reason for this letter. I was hoping, that is if you still want to, maybe we could get together and have dinner, you know as in a date. _

_Well it is up to you of course and I fully understand if you never want to see me again._

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione sealed the letter with a spell so that only the person whom it was addressed to could open it and read it. She tied it to Mallee's leg and took her owl to the window. She watched as Mallee flew off into the distance and then went to get her son as he had just woken up from his nap and would no doubt want a feed. Mallee returned later that night but she didn't have a response with her and Hermione thought that it meant that Draco had lost interest.

A few days later however, Hermione received an owl. It was from Draco.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry that I sent your owl back without a reply. I will admit that I wasn't going to take up your offer of a date but the more I thought about the more I wanted too so here I am, wondering when you would like to go out for dinner but then upon thinking some more, you have two children who have both met me and yes I know James has no idea who I am but Lily knows me and so I was wondering if you would like to come to my house with your children for a home cooked meal. I am still living at the Malfoy Manor but you need not worry about my so-called father being there. My mother has finally kicked him out and as the house is hers we got to keep it. I hope to see you this Sunday at 6pm. Please let me know soon._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she wrote a short reply.

_Dear Draco,_

_I accept your offer of dinner at your Manor. I will be there at 6pm. Are you sure it is ok that I bring my children along? What about your mum? Does she know I am coming? I will see you in two days time._

_Hermione Granger._

Two days later Hermione was getting her children ready to take them to the Malfoy Manor. Draco had told her that his mother was pleased that he had found a nice girl like Hermione and she couldn't wait to meet her.

"Come on Lily. Its time to go sweetheart."

"Coming Mummy." At that moment Lily came running out of her room carrying a bulky looking bag.

"Lily. What's in your bag?" Hermione asked raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"My pony's and some clothes and Cloe." She told her mother. **(A/N: Cloe is a Bratz doll by the way. She's the only one I can remember!)**

"We are only going there for dinner. Why did you pack clothes?"

"It's clothes for Cloe, Mummy."

"Ok. Well do you really need all of your pony's?" Lily nodded and Hermione sighed, "Alright then. As long as you clean up after you have finished playing. I don't want you making a mess in Mrs Malfoy's house ok?"

"I wont Mummy I promise."

A few minutes later Hermione had bundled her kids in her car and headed for the Malfoy Manor. It was only a 20-minute drive to Draco's house. Hermione pulled up at the front door and got out of her car. She opened the boot and got James' pram out so he had somewhere to sleep. She checked his nappy bag to make sure she had everything and then got her son and daughter out of the car. Lily looked a little frightened at the sight of such a big house but her face broke into a huge smile when she saw who was coming around the side of the manor. It was Draco. Only he wasn't what Lily was smiling at. The reason she was smiling because Draco was holding a rope. Behind him came a beautiful white and brown pony. Hermione turned to see what Lily was smiling at just as Draco reached them.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled at her. He got down on his knees and looked at Lily.

"I got you a present Lily. Do you like ponies?"

"Yes."

"Well Bubbles is all yours. Do you like her?"

"She is pretty. Is she really mine?"

"She really is but she has too stay here and whenever you come over here you can ride her."

"Draco…You really shouldn't have bought her that pony."

"Why? Look at the way her face lights up when she pats her. It doesn't mean anything Hermione. I wanted Lily to like me so Mother helped me look for Bubbles."

"But what if we never come back here again?"

"That thought crossed my mind but then I said to myself that we don't know what the future holds and I really wanted to get the pony for Lily. Look lets go inside and I'll show you around."

"Ok. Lily did you thank Draco for Bubbles?"

Lily ran up to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Mr Draco." She grinned giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's ok Lily. I have to tie Bubbles to this tree so she doesn't run away while we are inside ok?"

"Can I ride her?"

"Not yet sweetie. How about another day? It's too dark now." Hermione stepped in. Draco agreed and they headed inside, Hermione wrapped and extra blanket around James.

Hermione gasped as she looked around the foyer of Draco's home. It was white marble and antiques littered the walkway. There was a grand staircase that you saw as you walked in. The rails were gold and the stairs were covered in red carpet. Draco led Hermione through to the sitting room at the right of the foyer. This room was just as nice as the foyer. There was antique furniture in this room as well. Hermione stared around in amazement. Draco showed her the rest of the house. In every room there was antique furniture. Hermione already had a favorite room. Draco had shown her the library and in it the walls were filled to the top with books.

Narcissa was slightly cold towards Hermione and her daughter but it wasn't long before she warmed to them and started cooing over James.

"He is a very cute baby Hermione." Narcissa told her after Hermione had come back from taking Lily to the toilet. Narcissa had offered to hold James and Hermione had let her rather reluctantly though.

"Thankyou. If it wasn't for your son, I don't think he would be here today."

"Draco? What did he do?"

"Oh…I thought he would have told you. I contracted pneumonia when I was pregnant with James and Draco stayed with me day and night, making sure that I got better."

"I always knew my son was a hero. How old is James now? Draco did tell me but I'm afraid that I forgot."

"Almost 8 weeks. He is a good baby. He doesn't cry at night anymore. I was up every two hours with Lily."

"Draco was like that. He wanted feeding all the time. I hardly got any sleep in the year after he was born."

Hermione and Narcissa continued to talk about babies while Draco helped the two house-elves in the kitchen. Lily had followed him and to keep her away from the hot stove, Draco let her play with her ponies and Cloe on the floor over by the window where he could keep an eye on her. Soon it was time for dinner to be served and Lily packed up her toys like she had promised Hermione that she would and they all sat down to a nice meal of, Roast Pork, baked potatoes, salad and vegetables, Draco had made Lily chips to go with her pork and after they had finished eating, Narcissa bought out a lovely blueberry pie and some ice-cream for Lily. Hermione felt very welcomed at the Malfoy Manor and when she went home that night, she was secretly hoping that her and Draco would go on another date. Draco himself was also thinking the same thing.


	9. Sharing their feelings

**A/N: Hey. In answer to one of the questions I got asked in a review, No I don't like blueberry pie but I love ice cream. I have no idea why I chose blueberry pie; it just came into my mind. Oh and I don't know what colour Lily's hair is either. I never thought of that. I will try to work it into one of the chapters. I don't know which one but it will happen soon enough.Thanks for your reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot…and Lily, James and any other character that isn't in J.K Rowling's books. **

_**Chapter Nine: Showing their feelings.**_

A few days had passed since Hermione had dinner at the Malfoy Manor. Draco hadn't contacted her but it had only been three days and she was still hopeful. Narcissa had seemed welcoming by the end of dinner. She and Hermione had talked a lot about babies and Hermione wanted to get to know her a better.

Hermione was also itching to get back into work. She wanted to go back to working at St Mungo's but this time she wanted to work closer to Draco, in the maternity ward. Her only problem was that she was breastfeeding James and didn't have the right equipment to express milk, and as it was expensive, Hermione couldn't afford to buy it. She had mentioned this to Ginny and Molly but they didn't know anything about the pumps so Hermione had explained the purpose of them and they still couldn't come up with an idea for Hermione to get one. On the other hand though, Molly had told Hermione that when she did go back to work, she would look after the children for her. Hermione was grateful for that.

As she was flicking through the Daily Prophet, Hermione noticed an advertisement for a nurse in the Maternity Ward at St Mungo's.

MATERNITY NURSE WANTED 

**Training will be provided. Start immediately.  
****We would prefer a young mother, aged 20 – 25.  
****Hours depending on age of children  
****Day-Care available. No fees included.  
****New-borns allowed, mothers will be  
****able to feed them when need be.  
****All applicants to be here by 9am 18th February.**

Hermione cut the notice out of the daily prophet and stuck it to her fridge. The 18th was tomorrow and she had to get someone to watch Lily while she went to St Mungo's. Hermione knew whom to ask and went over to the draw where she kept her parchment, ink and quills. Hermione took some parchment and ink along with a quill over to the dining room table and began writing a letter to Molly.

_**Molly, **_

_**Would you be able to watch Lily tomorrow? There is an opening at St Mungo's for a witch to be a nurse in the Maternity Ward. They are offering free day care, which means I will be able to take James and feed him when he needs to be fed. I can also take Lily but I would prefer to go to the interview with just James so that I can concentrate on my interview. **_

_**I have to be at St Mungo's at 9am. If it is too early, I can arrange for someone else to watch Lily.**_

_**Thankyou.**_

_**Hermione.**_

Hermione sealed the letter and tied it to Mallee's leg. She took the owl over to the window and watched her fly out. After that she went to check on Lily and see if James was still asleep.

That night, after Lily and James had gone to bed and Hermione had tidied her apartment up, there was a soft tap on the lounge room window. Mallee had returned and was carrying a letter. Hermione opened the window to let her owl in. Mallee flew around her head while Hermione closed the window. Hermione untied the letter and Mallee went to her water bowl for a drink. Hermione sat down on the sofa and opened the letter.

_**Hermione, **_

_**Of course I will watch Lily. She is like a granddaughter to me. 9am is not too early as I am up at 7am anyway. I assume you will be here at around 8:30am? Whatever time it is no problem. **_

_**I hope that you get the position. It came just at the right time. **_

_**Molly.**_

Hermione smiled and closed the letter. She sat it on the table and looked at the clock before turning on the television to watch CSI Miami. After it had finished, Hermione took a shower and headed to bed. She was going to have an early start tomorrow and wanted to be well rested for her interview.

The next morning, Hermione woke up at 6:30am to the cry of her son. James usually woke up between 7am and 8am so Hermione rushed out of bed and into James' room. She panicked, thinking that something was wrong but when she picked her son up, Hermione realized that his nappy was rather full. Chuckling a little, Hermione changed James' nappy and fed him. He fell asleep as he was drinking and Hermione carefully placed him back in his cot. Deciding that there was no point going to bed, Hermione went into the kitchen and began making some toast for Lily and herself. As she was spreading some vegemite onto a piece of toast, Lily came walking into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Hermione said as she picked her daughter up and hugged her.

"Morning mummy. Is that my toast?" Lily asked eyeing the toast.

"Yes honey. Why don't you take it to the dining room table and I'll bring you some juice ok?"

"Ok Mummy." Lily carefully walked out to the dining room table with the plate Hermione passed her. Hermione buttered her own toast and cut some cheese to put on it. She poured two glasses of orange juice and took them out to the dining room table along with her toast. Hermione and Lily ate there breakfast and then Hermione helped Lily choose a nice dress to wear to Molly's.

At 8:15, Hermione had finished getting her and her kids ready. She had packed James' bag and Lily had packed her ponies and Cloe in her Bratz bag. Hermione strapped her kids into her car and drove to the Burrow. After she had thanked Molly a dozen times, Hermione left for St Mungo's. She parked her car and went into the Wizarding hospital without being noticed by any muggles. She pushed James in his pram over to the elevator and pressed the up button. She only had to wait a few minutes before one of the three elevators opened. She smiled when she saw who was in the elevator.

"Good Morning Hermione. How are you today?" the young male Healer asked.

"Fine thanks Draco. I am here for the interview that was advertised in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh yes. I will be there as the interviews are conducted but I won't be making the final choice. Healer McGreen will decide who gets the job. How is Lily?"

"She is going great. Thankyou for asking. She really wants to ride that pony you gave her. Its all she has been talking about for the past four days."

Hermione entered the elevator and Draco pressed the button that would take them to the Maternity Ward.

"Well. There is only one way to solve that problem. You will have to come out to my house for lunch, preferably sometime soon."

"And here I was thinking you would never ask!" Hermione said smiling up at him. She looked into his eyes and noticed something she had never noticed before. His eyes were sparkling with what Hermione could only describe as love. Draco smiled down at Hermione. They stared into each other's eyes and before either of them realized their lips had connected. The kiss was short but sweet. Hermione pulled away from Draco slowly but kept her eyes locked with his. The elevator stopped, breaking their gaze. Hermione pushed James' pram out and Draco followed. They walked to the maternity ward in a comfortable silence. Before they walked through the double doors separating the corridor with the Maternity Ward, Draco rested his arm on Hermione's shoulder. She looked up at him. A mixture or emotions streaked through her eyes.

"Hermione…I…that wasn't…"

"Shhh. Draco its fine. We are two adults who shared a kiss. Is there any harm in that?"

"I guess not. I just don't want you to think I'm trying to push you into anything."

"I would have pulled away if I didn't want to kiss you but truthfully, that's all I've been thinking about doing since I had dinner at your house."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, I have to go to this interview. Are you coming?"

Draco nodded and they walked into the ward together. Hermione let the person at the reception know why she was here while Draco signed in. He watched her smile at the receptionist and then take a seat. So far she was the only person who was waiting for the interview. Draco looked at his watch. It read: 8:55am. Draco walked to his office smiling. With luck, Hermione would be the only applicant and seeing as though they desperately needed a nurse to help them, her chances of getting the job should no one else turn up were looking pretty good. If this turned out to be the case, Draco would be able to spend more time with Hermione.

At 9am, a young male wizard in green robes walked over to Hermione. He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Miss Granger? I am Healer McGreen. How are you today?"

"I'm very well thankyou." Hermione answered taking his hand and shaking it.

"I see that you are the only one here. We will still have to go through with the interview but if no one turns up between now and the time your interview is over I would say your chances of being successful in your application. If you would like to follow me we will begin the interview."

"Thankyou." Hermione quickly checked to see if James was still asleep and seeing that he was, Hermione followed Healer McGreen into his office.


	10. Reason to be happy

**A/N: Hey everyone. I thought it was about time that Hermione and Draco kissed. There are sparks between them and I needed something to get their relationship moving. The kiss in the elevator seemed the best way to go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own James, Lily, Healer McGreen and the plot to this story.**

_**Chapter Ten: Reason to be happy.**_

Hermione ended up being the only person to show up for the interview at St Mungo's. Draco was extremely happy about this, as he had offered to tell Hermione that she had got the job. He was going to see her in person after he had finished work and when he had told Hermione that she had the job, he was going to ask her if she would like to grab a cup of coffee.

At 5pm, when Draco's shift finished, he apperated home for a quick shower. Thankfully his mother was out with some friends so Draco didn't have to explain where he was going. Not that Narcissa would have cared. After his shower, Draco ran a brush through his hair and apperated to Hermione's apartment block. He walked up a flight of stairs until he came to her door. He knocked three times and waited.

"Hang on." Came Hermione's voice. There was a muffled sound and then the door flew open to reveal a tired looking Hermione.

"Draco. This is a surprise." She smiled, moving aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him and led him into the lounge room where Lily had made a nice mess with her ponies.

"Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Hermione offered.

"No. I'm right thanks." Draco smiled at her. Hermione took a seat next to Draco.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I have some good news. You got the job at St Mungo's. You start on Monday."

"Are you serious? I got the job?"

"Yep. I'll be the one who trains you."

Hermione leapt up and hugged Draco tightly, surprising even herself. She pulled away, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away."

"No need to apologise. I was also wondering if you would like to go and get a coffee but I can see you have your hands full with your kids."

"Sorry. I guess you could say they rule me. Why don't you stay for a little while? I can make us a cup of coffee and I have some cake that we could have with it."

"If its not to much trouble. I'd like that very much." Draco smiled kindly at Hermione as she made her way to her kitchen. Draco stayed in the lounge room and got down on his knees to play with Lily.

"What's this ponies name?" He asked.

"I named her Bubbles after the pony you gave me," Lily smiled at him, "When can I ride Bubbles?"

"We will have too see when your mummy wants to come to my house. Why don't we go and ask her?"

"Ok. MUMMY!" Lily called out as she ran to the kitchen dragging Draco behind her.

"Lily can you please be quite? You know your brother is asleep." Hermione told her daughter.

"Sorry mummy. Mr Draco told me to ask you when I can ride Bubbles."

"Did he now? Well we will see if we can get out there this weekend. How does that sound?" Hermione smiled looking at Draco who nodded. Lily's eyes widened at the thought.

"Mummy when is it the weekend?"

"In one more sleep."

"Mr Draco? Can we come to your house in one more sleep?" Lily asked Draco giving him the puppy dog eyes look. Draco's heart melted at the sight but before he answered, he looked at Hermione to see if it was fine with her.

"I think that would be ok. So just one more sleep and you will get to ride Bubbles." Lily cried with delight and went back into the lounge room to play with her ponies. Draco leant against the bench and looked at Hermione.

"What?" She asked looking at him with curiosity.

"I don't know. I just felt like looking at you." Hermione frowned a little and continued making coffee fully aware that Draco was still looking at her. Hermione turned around and passed Draco his coffee and a slice of chocolate cake. He took them out to the dining room table and Hermione followed.

"Draco I wanted to ask you something." Hermione said as she sat down opposite Draco.

"Fire away." Draco smiled.

"Yesterday, in the elevator. Did that kiss mean something to you?"

"I am glad you bought this subject up. I have been thinking about our kiss since it happened. Yes it did mean something to me. What it meant I can't explain in words."

"I agree with you there. It was like something totally…natural."

"Having said that I guess you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" Draco asked as he stood up and walked over to Hermione. He placed a thumb under her chin and tilted her head towards him. He looked deep into her eyes and closed the gap between them. This time, their kiss was filled with passion. Draco traced Hermione's lips with his tongue and she parted them to allow him to explore the inside of her mouth. Both pulled away breathless. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. She had no idea what she was feeling but whatever it was felt right. Draco went back to his seat.

Hermione and Draco drank their coffee and talked about what Hermione would be required to do when she started work. Their conversation ended only when Lily came out to say she was hungry.

"Sorry Draco. I have to get dinner on."

"Its ok. I should get home anyway. Mother will be wondering where I am."

"Oh. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner but if you have to get home I understand."

"I can stay a little longer. Could I borrow some parchment and a quill? I should let mother know that I am safe. She worries when I get home late. Thinks that Lucius will do something to me."

"Sure. You'll find everything you need in that draw over there."

"Thanks." Draco walked over to the draw and pulled out what he needed. He scribbled a quick note to his mother and, using Hermione's owl, he sent it to her. He replaced the quill and ink pot back into the draw and went into the kitchen to see if he could help Hermione. Just as she was about to say no, James' unmistakeable cry rang out from the baby monitor. Hermione sighed and went to get him. Draco stopped her.

"Let me. If his nappy needs changing I'll call you."

"He probably wants to be fed."

"Well if I can't settle him, I'll call you ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Draco smiled before leaving the kitchen and following the sound of James' cry. His bedroom door was slightly ajar and Draco walked in and over to the cot where James was lying. Draco picked him up and held him close. James stopped crying almost instantly. Draco checked his nappy and saw that it was wet. Seeing as though it was not a stinky nappy, Draco decided to change it. There was just one problem. He didn't know where anything was so, still cradling James, Draco walked out into the kitchen to ask Hermione where she kept the nappies and baby wipes.

"Hermione. Where do you keep the nappies?"

"I thought you said you'd call me if he needed changing."

"That was only if he had a stinky nappy. He's only wet. I can do that."

"You sure?"

"Hermione!" Draco cried.

"Ok, ok. His nappies are on the top shelf of the cupboard. The baby wipes are on the shelf underneath. Make sure you put some powder on him too. Its on the same shelf as the wipes."

"Thankyou." Draco smiled. He looked down at James. Hermione saw that his eyes had filled with love and care. She was surprised at this and when Draco went back into James' room, a huge smile crept across her face. Maybe, just maybe, she had finally found a guy who would be decent to her and love her children even though they weren't related to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from the lounge room.


End file.
